Raditz
Goku's brother that was sent to Earth to find out why it hadn't been destroyed yet. Being the weaker of the three Saiyan's still under Frieza's control, his power was three times his brothers. Raditz kidnaps Gohan and tries to force Goku to join him. Piccolo & Goku team up and Goku manages to get a hold of Raditz while Piccolo shoots them both with his Special Beam Cannon. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Exciting Year – A High Power Rush used in video games. Raditz kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Named in the Budokai series. * Weekly Special – Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. Also called Full Power Energy Blast Volley. * Day Crush – He grabs and punches his opponent. It is his grapple throw in the Budokai series. * Dynamite Monday – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. Raditz attacks his opponent with a flurry of kicks and punches before roundhouse kicking them away. * Black Monday – A rush attack used by Raditz in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * I'm A Top-class Warrior! – Raditz elbows the opponent from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. * Behind You! – Raditz faces away from his opponent then kicks out behind him as they closes in, sending them rolling away. * Saturday Crush – A large, powerful pink energy sphere fired from one hand. ** Saturday Crash – A larger, more powerful version of the Saturday Crush exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. ** Shining Friday – A super-powered version of the Saturday Crush exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Begone! – A white Full Power Energy Wave fired from one hand. ** Double Sunday – A pink energy wave fired from both hands. ** Weekend '- Radtiz charges two pink energy spheres in both hands and fires them as a streaming energy wave. Used in ''Xenoverse. * '''Diving Elbow Smash – Raditz jumps in the air, focuses some energy onto his elbow, and lands an elbow on his opponent's skull. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. * Chop Beam – Raditz shoots an energy blast into the air with just one of his hands, and brings it down in a Karate Chop motion. Used in Taiketsu. * Fire Somersault – Raditz jumps into the air, begins spinning so that flame forms around him, and then slams his body into his opponent, ensuring burning agony. Used in Taiketsu. * Max Energy Blast – A variation of the Exploding Wave used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. * Explosive Wave – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Full Power – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. * Saiyan Soul – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Tail Attack – Raditz can whip his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to whip Krillin in the face when the latter approaches him at Kame House. * 'Scouter: On – A supportive technique used in Zenkai Battle Royale, Raditz switches his scouter on, allowing him to detect opponents and have more accuracy in his attacks. * Didn't Think You'd Fall For That! – Raditz's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. ** Cancel Counter – A technique used in Zenkai Battle Royale where Raditz interrupts his opponent's attack and counters. * Machinegun Rush – A melee rush used in Zenkai Battle Royale. * Two Knuckle Punch – A punch used by Raditz. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ** Chou Makousen – Great Ape Raditz's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Gigant Rock Throw – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Sleep – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformation While Raditz has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga/anime, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one, which is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. While transformed, Raditz has no mental control like a common low class Saiyan soldier. His long hair also shows in this form.Category:Dragonball UniverseCategory:Toonami UniverseCategory:AliensCategory:FlightCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:SupervillainsCategory:Dimension TravelersCategory:Cosmic ForceCategory:Army of DarknessCategory:Superhuman StrengthCategory:Superhuman HearingCategory:Superhuman SmellingCategory:Superhuman JumpingCategory:Most Wanted ListCategory:Superhuman StaminaCategory:ShapeshiftersCategory:Superhuman Sight Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Super Soldiers